From DE 10 2004 022 113 A1 a system and a method for monitoring motor vehicle trailers in driving mode with a camera device for the image recording of the relative alignment of rear area of the towing vehicle and front area of the trailer, an evaluation subsystem for the recorded data and interfaces for the driving-related further processing of the evaluated data are known. Here, one or a plurality of templates each defining a certain relative alignment is stored in the evaluation subsystem, which serve as reference data for associated alignment angles of the vehicle combination for the evaluation system. Furthermore, the evaluation subsystem is equipped for carrying out correlations between images of the respective currently recorded relative alignment and of the template(s) in order to detect information regarding alignment angles which point to a critical driving situation and transmit corresponding signals to the interfaces for further processing relevant to the driving mode.
At least one object is to state a method for operating a motor vehicle, a motor vehicle, a computer program product and a computer-readable medium which make possible an improvement of the operational safety during a transport of objects by means of the motor vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.